Sábado, 14
by Uchiha.Midorii
Summary: O dia de azar de Tenten atrasou um dia.  NejixTen Acho que ficou meio fluffy!


**Sábado, 14**

Hoje é sábado 14. Eu sei que é uma data comum. Na verdade, seria comum se não fosse o dia depois da sexta-feira 13. Eu sei que não tem lógica, mas sendo o sábado 14 o dia logo após o temido dia sexta-feira 13, acho que pode ser lógico que ele seja tão amaldiçoado quanto. Pois é, eu tive um dia horrível, por isso estou tentando encontrar uma lógica nessa maluquice que eu estou pensando.

Vou começar a narrar de quando eu acordei. Sim, tudo começou com isso, há dias que você realmente não pode sair da cama. Acordei com um puta barulho vindo do apartamento vizinho, acho que eles estavam tentando fazer uma bateria com a parede, acharam alguns martelos para as baquetas. Logo depois começou o barulho de furadeira, então eu desisti de dormir e, mesmo que eu estivesse com muita preguiça de me levantar, levantei. Estava dando a volta na cama para ir ao banheiro quando meti um chute daqueles bem dados no pé da cama. Xinguei todos os nomes que eu sabia e até inventei alguns, mas tudo bem, depois de me contorcer de dor segui para o banheiro outra vez.

-Tenten, minha filha, você já acordou? – eu ouvi uma voz perguntando de fora da minha porta fechada.

-Sim, mãe! – gritei para que ela escutasse. O único problema era que eu estava com a boca cheia de pasta dental, então não saiu mais do que uns muxoxos altos.

-Filha? – minha mãe falou entrando no quarto. Limpei a boca rapidamente e fui vê-la do lado de fora do banheiro quando bati a cabeça na quina da porta que estava semi-aberta. Murmurei mais dos xingamentos que eu tinha inventado, que me pareceram bastante eficazes e contextualizados com a situação.

-Estou aqui mãe. – falei colocando a cabeça para fora do banheiro. Provavelmente eu teria um galo ali daqui a alguns instantes. E com certeza eu teria.

-Que bom que acordou, filha – ela falou.

-Claro né, mãe. Como alguém dorme com essa merda de barulho no vizinho... – eu falei.

-Oh, não é no vizinho. Seu pai está concertando algumas coisas no apartamento pra mim. – ela deu um sorriso sem graça. -Agora, vá logo tomar seu café da manhã que eu preciso que você vá comigo até a feira.

-Ah, mãe, justo hoje? – eu reclamei. –Mas hoje é sábado...

-Exatamente, está tudo fresquinho na feira nos sábados... – ela falou com um sorriso e saiu do quarto para que eu me trocasse. Vesti uma roupa qualquer, um short e uma camiseta, pois fazia muito calor.

Fui para a cozinha e passei pela sala, onde vi o que meu pai fazia, ele estava colocando um enorme quadro na parede. Era uma pintura estranha, abstrata, provavelmente algo que minha própria mãe havia feito. Não dei atenção, já estava com raiva suficiente daquele barulho. Praticamente engoli meu café da manhã e já estava fora de casa quando eram 8 horas. Sim, 8 horas e eu estava fora de casa, num sábado, no dia depois de eu ter terminado uma droga de missão que demorou quase três semanas.

-TENTEN! – eu ouvi um grito, eu tinha plena certeza de que era o meu nome que chamavam, e eu conhecia a voz, mas eu esperava estar sonhando ou tendo algum tipo de alucinação antes de ter que parar para conversar com a Ino. Toda vez que a gente parava pra conversar ela vinha com algo pra dizer da minha roupa, ou de como o meu cabelo está sem brilho, ou como eu me descuido da pele...

-Olhe minha filha, não é aquela sua amiga Yamanaka?

-Claro que é, mãe... – eu falei.

-Eu vou dar uma olhada nos vegetais, você pode conversar com sua amiga por enquanto. Daqui a pouco eu te procuro.

-Não, mãe, eu vou com você, tenho certeza que...

-Não, não, fique filha. É bom você ter alguma companhia feminina pra variar... – ela falou e saiu.

Droga. Conversar com Ino já era praticamente uma tortura. Imaginem conversar com ela sozinha. Olhei para os lados, mas ela já tinha chegado perto e me apertado num abraço escandaloso.

-Tenten! Que bom que eu te achei aqui! Eu estava indo comprar alguns cremes, você podia vir comigo e ver se compra uns também... – ela falou, ah não, já ia começar...

-Eu estou ajudando a minha mãe com as compras, eu...

-Ah, mas você não pode se descuidar da sua pele, olhe como ela está ressecada, hoje está fazendo muito sol. Quanto a sua mãe, eu convenço ela, não se preocupe. – ela falou e me puxou pela mão até encontrarmos minha mãe numa barraca de peixe. Ao lado dela estava ninguém menos que o Lee.

-TENTEN! – falou Lee quando eu cheguei perto. Desse jeito eu ia acabar com uma baita dor de cabeça no fim do dia, eu estava cercada de escandalosos. –Você já está de pé, como eu, para aproveitar todo o lindo dia que está fazendo hoje logo depois de...

-Senhora Mitsashi, Tenten pode ir comigo até a loja de cosméticos? Estávamos pensando em comprar alguns cremes. – perguntou Ino interrompendo Lee.

-Claro, por que não...? – minha mãe falou, eu estava gesticulando atrás de Ino, dizendo que não era para ela deixar.

-Mas, mãe, você me chamou aqui para ajudá-la a levar tudo para casa, a senhora não vai conseguir sozinha... – falei, tentando alertá-la.

-Ora, eu posso fazer isso, estou em completa disposição da mãe de Tenten, sempre, com meu fogo da juventude que nunca se apagará... – e ele continuou a falar coisas sem sentido.

-Viu, o Lee pode me ajudar, não se incomode comigo, vão meninas. – ela falou, claro, ela devia estar achando que estava fazendo um favor à filha que não convivia com meninas e que tinha sempre meninos em volta. Ela sempre achou que eu fosse muito masculina para o gosto dela.

-Está vendo, Tenten, agora podemos ir. – comemorou Ino.

-Claro... – eu falei derrotada. Nós seguimos para a tal loja de cosméticos. Quando entramos, vimos um vulto de cabelos cor-de-rosa passando pelas prateleiras.

-SAKURA TESTUDA! – Ino gritou ao meu lado. Achei ter perdido a audição por alguns segundos. Mas foram só alguns segundos mesmo, pois logo veio o outro grito.

-INO PORCA! – Sakura gritou. Elas não estavam mais tão brigadas, eu era capaz de apostar que esses apelidos iam durar pro resto da vida. –Que bom que você está aqui, preciso de ajuda, estou tendo que escolher entre o creme de chantilly e morango e o de creme de amoras...

-O de creme de amoras é sempre a melhor opção... – Ino falou como uma profissional.

-Não sei, o de chantilly e morango tem um perfume bom...

-Não discuta com uma profissional no assunto. – a outra riu, chegamos perto da prateleira que estava Sakura.

-Ah, Tenten, eu nunca te vi aqui, está atrás do que? – Sakura perguntou, só então notando a minha presença.

-Ah... Eu só estou acompanhando a Ino...

-Nada disso, você também vai levar alguma coisa. Você está precisando de alguns cuidados. Venha Sakura, me ajude a escolher algumas coisinhas para a Tenten.

-Claro! – e as duas foram procurar coisas para mim. Dá pra acreditar? Eu ia ter que gastar com uma coisa que eu nunca iria usar. Que maravilha. Tudo bem, eu poderia pensar em usar se tivesse...

O tempo passou se arrastando na loja de cosméticos. Elas faziam perguntas uma a outra e algumas vezes me consultavam, eu não queria brigar com nenhuma das duas, e já estava convencida a pagar por todas aquelas bugigangas. Elas com certeza me obrigariam a usar também, não estava ligando pra isso idem. Saímos da loja já passava das nove e meia. Meus ouvidos zumbiam enquanto as duas continuavam a sua conversa estridente. Dei graças à Kami-sama quando virei numa rua e elas foram por outra direção. Quando estava chegando perto do prédio vi Lee saindo dele. Ele também me viu, infelizmente. Não que eu não gostasse de Lee, mas eu tinha acordado e dado de cara com ele todo santo dia nessas três semanas de missão, então eu estava um pouco cansada da cara dele.

-YOOO TENTEN! – ele gritou. Juro que ia ter um colapso nervoso se tivesse que ficar topando com toda essa gente escandalosa o dia inteiro.

-Olá, Lee. Obrigada por ter ajudado a minha mãe, sabe... – eu falei levantando as sacolas.

-Não se preocupe, Tenten. Sei que você precisa de algumas coisas femininas e sua mãe é uma ótima companhia! – ele falou animado. –Até mais!

-Até... – eu falei e ele saiu pulando nos telhados. Eu não estava nem com pique para sair de casa hoje, agora eu estava no mesmo estado que eu tinha chegado ontem da missão. Eu estava cansada às dez da manhã, imagine quando chegasse o final do dia. Eu estaria estropiada e pedindo arrego.

Abri a porta de casa e, pelo menos, meu pai tinha parado com a batucada. Agora ele estava sentado no sofá mexendo em alguma coisa que parecia muito com o meu despertador. Ignorei-o categoricamente e fui até a cozinha. Minha mãe estava descarregando as duas enormes sacolas de papel, nem me percebeu chegar.

-Olá mãe. – falei, para anunciar minha chegada. –Comprei algumas coisas pra você, olhe. – eu falei deixando a sacola que continha três potinhos de creme.

-Ora minha filha, fique com eles, você precisa deles mais do que eu. – ela riu. Levantei a outra sacola que tinha mais uns quatro ou cinco potes.

-Eu tenho mais aqui. – falei e ela aceitou o presente. –Vou tomar um banho, o dia está bastante quente...

Fui para meu quarto e joguei a sacola de compras na cama. Liguei o chuveiro e enquanto esperava-o esquentar, fui tirando a roupa e jogando-a de qualquer jeito no quarto, depois corri para o banheiro. Não ia deixar o chuveiro esquentar muito, afinal, estava calor de verdade. Fiquei cantando no chuveiro enquanto molhava os cabelos e tentava descansar. Quando finalmente terminei, fui para o quarto, vesti uma lingerie qualquer e fui catar as roupas que eu tinha espalhado. Quando terminei de catar tudo, levantei a cabeça e fiquei simplesmente paralisada quando dei de cara com aqueles dois olhos perolados de Neji. Eu estava tão estática que nem gritar eu consegui. Aquele dia já não estava ruim o suficiente, sempre tem pra onde piorar, não é?

-E-Eu... Desculpe-me Tenten... Eu volto mais tarde. – ele falou e saiu.

Ainda fiquei uns minutos na mesma posição abaixada até processar o que aconteceu naquele momento. Eu estava quase sem roupa e o Neji me viu. Eu estava de calcinha e sutiã. E o Neji apareceu. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Por que ele iria até a minha casa e não bateria na porta como toda pessoa normal? Ele nunca tinha feito isso de entrar no meu quarto pela janela. Tudo bem, ele já tinha feito isso uma vez, mas nesse dia meu pai entrou no meu quarto e pegou ele aqui. Achei que nunca mais ele teria coragem de fazer isso depois que meu pai deu um sermão da montanha e falou que a filhinha dele era uma virgem santa que não podia ser maculada. Meu pai era um verdadeiro exagerado.

Quando terminei de vestir uma roupa, outro conjunto de short e camiseta, olhei pela janela e vi um ponto branco de longe, num telhado. Neji não tirava aquela bendita roupa nem quando estava de folga. Ele logo percebeu que eu estava olhando e foi até a minha janela e entrou no quarto.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntei.

-É que eu estava passando e queria saber se você não queria ir treinar um pouco... – ele falou sem graça.

-Treinar? – eu mais me perguntei. –Treinar, Neji? Ora, por favor, nós acabamos de chegar de uma missão, eu não consegui dormir direito, meu pai me acordou umas 7 e meia da manhã e logo depois eu fui obrigada a ir a feira, encontrei com algumas das pessoas mais barulhentas de Konoha, tive que comprar coisa que eu não queria e que nunca compraria por livre e espontânea vontade, você acabou de me ver de roupas íntimas e você quer que eu vá treinar?

-E-Eu... – ele tentou falar, mas eu percebi o que tinha feito. Tinha despejado tudo o que tinha me acontecido até ali em cima do pobre Neji, que tinha ido até ali pra me chamar pra fazer algo com ele. Eu sempre ia fazer qualquer coisa que fosse com Neji, ele sempre me deixava mais calma com aquele jeito dele. Entretanto hoje eu estava uma bomba, e ia explodir a qualquer momento. Pena ter sido nele.

-Desculpa Neji. Por favor, me desculpa. Eu não tinha a intenção de despejar tudo assim em você, mas é que hoje o meu dia não está bom.

-Eu percebi... – ele falou. Parecia bastante surpreso. –Isso é o que eu costumo chamar de TPM lá em casa. – ele riu. –Parece que o convite foi categoricamente recusado.

-Bem... Acho que eu prefiro treinar a ficar aqui e correr o risco de receber uma visitinha do Naruto. Era só o que faltava para eu ter dado de cara com todos os escandalosos de Konoha. – eu ri.

-Então que tal nós irmos até o Ichiraku e almoçar lá e depois irmos treinar? – ele sugeriu. Já estava bastante perto do almoço e a fome já começava a me incomodar.

-Claro. Eu vou avisar para os meus pais que eu não vou almoçar em casa. Vou ter que trocar essa roupa também. Que tal me esperar em algum lugar?

-Tudo bem. – ele falou e saiu do quarto.

Fui até a sala e falei com meu pai, disse que almoçaria fora com Neji e depois iria treinar. Quando envolvia treino, meu pai nunca desconfiava de nada. Eu poderia sair com um próprio deus grego para fazer qualquer coisa, se eu dissesse que depois ia treinar, ele me mandava dar o melhor de mim e aquelas coisas que o Gai-sensei sempre dizia. Voltei para o meu quarto, troquei de roupa e olhei pela janela, Neji estava em cima do mesmo telhado de antes, pulei até lá. Pulamos do telhado para a rua e fomos andando até o Ichiraku Lámem. É claro que eu não liguei o nome do restaurante ao barulhento número um de toda Konoha, Naruto, mas ele estava lá.

-TENTEN, NEJI! – ele gritou. –Vocês também vieram comer no Ichiraku! É o melhor lámem do mundo não é?

-Claro, Naruto... – eu falei, não dando muita atenção para ele. Fizemos os pedidos e ficamos esperando. Felizmente o de Naruto foi posto na frente dele algum tempo depois que nós chegamos, e ele calou a boca para comer.

Quando terminamos de comer, fomos para um dos campos de treinamento e descansamos algum tempo até a comida não nos atrapalhar. Treinamos sem falar nada, até umas quatro horas da tarde. Essa foi a melhor parte do meu dia, enquanto eu esquivava dos ataques de Neji e ele dos meus, eu me esqueci da grande maré de azar que tinha me acertado. Algumas vezes eu tropeçava e Neji conseguia ter uma brecha para me atacar, mas ele nunca o fazia.

-Parece que você está mesmo numa maré de azar. – comentou Neji enquanto descansávamos antes de voltarmos para nossas respectivas casas.

-Só parece? – eu falei rindo.

-Você não é de tropeçar e nem cometer essas falhas bobas. – ele falou.

-É por isso que eu estou passando desde que eu acordei.

-Você pretende fazer alguma coisa essa noite? – ele perguntou. Olhei meio desconfiada para ele.

-Não, por quê?

-É que vai ter um jantar hoje na mansão. Você sabe, com todas aquelas formalidades e essas coisas. Hinata me pediu para que eu a convidasse, ela diz que se sente bem melhor quando você está lá. – ele falou. Parecia um pouco embaraçado, mas eu deixei passar. Não era muito fã desse tipo de coisa muito formal, mas eu acabei me acostumando um pouco, pois Hinata sempre me chamava para as festividades do clã Hyuuga.

-Sem problema. – eu falei. –Diga a ela que eu vou sim...

-É claro. Agora, vamos, eu te levo até sua casa.

Cheguei em casa e avisei a minha mãe que também não jantaria em casa, que ia até o distrito Hyuuga para um jantar. Ela sempre ficava com os olhinhos brilhando quando isso acontecia. Ela me mandou ir para o quarto e tomar um bom banho. Cá estou eu tomando o meu banho para ir para a tal festa, ou seja lá o que for. E também pensando em quantos desastres essa minha maré de azar vai causar à mansão. Estava rezando para que isso só durasse um dia. Quando terminei, fui para o meu quarto e coloquei outra vez uma lingerie para ficar andando no quarto. Vi a sacola que tinha jogado ali mais cedo, com os cremes que Ino e Sakura escolheram. Pelo menos elas me deixaram escolher o cheiro deles. Como tinha comprado, decidi usar. Passei os cremes, um para o rosto, um para as mãos, e esse eu não entendia sendo que já passávamos o creme com as mãos, elas ficavam lambuzadas dos outros cremes, decidi pular esse, passei outro creme no corpo. Vesti um kimono branco e vermelho, minhas duas cores favoritas, e sai de casa. O distrito Hyuuga não era muito longe, logo eu estava sendo recebida por Hiashi. Hinata veio ao meu encontro quase que imediatamente.

-Olá, Tenten. Seja bem vinda. – ela falou com aquele tom doce que sempre tinha. –Obrigada por ter vindo.

-Não por isso, Hinata. – eu já estava espichando o pescoço a procura de Neji, ele costumava não gostar dessas festas também.

-O Neji está lá fora, no jardim. – Hinata falou ao meu lado. Eu levei um susto e quase derrubei um dos convidados que estava atrás de mim. Pedindo desculpas, eu voltei-me para Hinata.

-Sério, então eu vou... – eu comecei. –Espere um minuto, como sabia que eu estava procurando Neji?

-Está claro em seu rosto, Tenten. – ela riu timidamente.

Deixei aquela conversa sem lógica pra lá e fui ver Neji. Eu estava sendo solidária a um amigo, oras. Ele estava de costas para a porta, olhando as estrelas. Eu não queria atrapalhar o momento de reflexão, mas ele virou para trás quando eu já ia fechar a porta.

-Olá, Tenten. – ele falou. Ele parecia bem mais charmoso de kimono cinza-grafite.

-Olá, Neji. Não queria atrapalhar. – falei.

-Não atrapalhou. Na verdade, eu estava pensando em você. – ele falou. Eu não estava reconhecendo ele. E rapidamente um calor começou a atingir meu rosto, eu estava corando, sabia disso.

-Pensando... em mim? – eu murmurei.

-É, e em sua maré de azar. – ele riu. –Tente não quebrar nada.

-Não se preocupe, Neji, eu não vou quebrar nada. – eu falei, um tanto irritada. Agora eu estava começando a considerar a hipótese de uma TPM. Eu quis fechar a porta, mas ele me impediu.

-Tenten, eu não quis dizer isso, eu estava só tentando...

-Parecer engraçado? – eu perguntei.

-Acho que sim. – ele falou.

-Não conseguiu... – murmurei, ele me segurou pelos braços, que eu tinha acabado de cruzar, e me fez olhá-lo. –O que está fazendo...?

-Tentando fazer você me olhar. – ele falou. Tudo bem, não era difícil olhar para aquele deus grego de kimono cinza, mas eu não estava com vontade de fazer isso forçada.

-Por que? – perguntei, meio virando o rosto. Ele soltou um dos braços para segurar o meu rosto.

-Por que eu quero você olhando pra mim quando eu disser o que eu sinto por você. – ele falou. Eu pisquei, pisquei outra vez, mas a ficha não caiu. Eu não estava tendo um dia de azar? Por que de repente ele virou de sorte? Acho que eu deveria rir da situação, mas deixaria isso pra depois.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei.

-Isso. – ele falou e ainda segurando meu rosto ele depositou seus lábios sobre os meus. O beijo começou assim, simples, logo as línguas pediram passagem e o beijo se tornou intenso, mesmo que eu não tivesse pensando nisso na hora. Apartamos o beijo e ele estava ofegante, como se tivesse feito o maior esforço do mundo. Percebi que eu também estava. Agora a luta seria de quem falaria primeiro, eu não estava disposta a isso.

-Neji! Tenten! – ouvimos Hinata chamar atrás de nós. –O-O jantar j-já vai começar a ser servido, e-era melhor que voc-cês estivessem por perto...

-Obrigado, Hinata. – Neji falou e me segurou a mão, puxando-me para a sala, onde todos estavam. Achei que ele fosse me soltar logo que chegássemos a sala, mas não largou de mim enquanto não fomos para a grande mesa de jantar dos Hyuuga. Na mesa, ele tinha que ocupar o lado esquerdo de Hiashi, fiquei ao lado de Hinata. O jantar ocorreu sem maiores preocupações. Eu não quebrei nada, nem derramei nada, não fiz nenhuma gafe. Parecia que a minha tão odiada maré de azar tinha se esvaído. Felizmente, parecia que uma maré completamente diferente tinha chegado, e essa eu não queria que nunca mais fugisse.

Bendito sábado 14!

* * *

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas vocês já sabem disso.

Beeem gente, graças a kami-sama eu consegui terminar uma fic em tempo de postar ela no dia que eu queria! Tudo bem que foi um pouco tarde, mas foi no dia, isso que interessa! Ah, se tiver alguns errinhos, é por que eu nem revisei...

Agora, o pedido de sempre não é? Reviews não vão tirar a mão de ninguém, mas espera eu saber que você leu e não deixou pra ver se sua mão continua no lugar!

Brincadeirinha...


End file.
